Elmo's World
by Lizzysobebear
Summary: A series of Elmo's world episodes! :D
1. Elmo's World: Socks

YAY! A random little story triggered by Elmo and cookie Monster plush dolls :) **Bold** words are sung!

Elmo's World: Socks

[Music Starts]

Elmo: **La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! Elmo's world! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! Elmo's world! Elmo loves his goldfish! His crayon too! That's Elmo's World! **

[Music ends]

Elmo: This is Elmo's world! And Elmo is very happy to see you! So is Dorothy! Say hello Dorothy! Ha ha ha. Guess what Elmo's thinking about today! **YA da da da! Dee da doo doo.**

[Elmo wanders over to the crudely drawn crayon door and opens it. He is crushed by socks.]

Elmo: Yeah, socks! You know, socks! Ha ha ha ha ha!

[Jumps to slide show of many, many people wearing socks while random Kazoo music plays]

[We come back to Elmo's world and close up on Dorothy's fish bowl, which contains a goldfish and a sock]

Elmo: Oh! Look! Dorothy has been thinking about socks too! Ooh, Dorothy has a question! How do you put on a sock!? Very good question, Dorothy. Oh! I know, let's ask Mr. Noodle! MR. NOODLE!

[Elmo goes over to shade, which he struggles to open]

Elmo: Come on Shade! Open up! Sha-ade!

[Shade opens to reveal Mr. Noodle]

Elmo: Oh look! It's Mr. Noodle! Hi Mr. Noodle! Mr. Noodle, How do you put on a sock?

[Mr. Noodle looks confused, but then a look of recognition crosses his face and he puts the sock on his hand]

Children: No! Mr. Noodle! You're supposed to put it on your foot!

Random Child 1: Not on your Hand!

Random Child 2: Mr. Noodle!

[Mr. Noodle tries again and stick the sock, on his shoe]

Children: No! Mr. Noodle! Put it on under your shoe!

Random Child 3: It can't keep you warm like that!

Random Child 2: You have to take your shoe off!

[Mr. Noodle takes off his shoes to reveal a sock]

Children: Mr. Noodle!

Random Child 1: He was wearing one already!!

[Shade closes and we return to Elmo's World]

Elmo: Ha ha ha! Oh, Mr. Noodle! What's that Dorothy? Dorothy wants to ask someone else! How do _you_ put on a sock!?

[Cut to random children all telling Dorothy how they put on a sock]

Elmo: Thank you Dorothy! Ha ha! Now, Elmo will ask a baby!

[Elmo comes to random baby sitting in a highchair with a sock]

Elmo: Hello baby! Mah! (this is Elmo kissing the baby XD) How do you put on a sock!?

[Baby sits there and knocks the sock off the table]

Elmo: Ha ha ha! Thank you baby! Noooow! Elmo has a question foooor....you! How many socks are in the drawer? Let's count them and see!

[Some random sock drawer appears at the bottom of the screen and socks appear]

Elmo: One...That's one sock....Two....that's two! Three....Oh three socks! Four.....Four socks! Oh! And one pair of pants! Ha ha ha! Good counting everybody!

[Drawer disappears]

Elmo: Elmo want to know, what else wears sock? Don't you? Let's find out! Oh, look it's Drawer! Come on Drawer, open up! Drawer!

[Elmo struggles with Drawer and is then pushed off screen]

Elmo: AAAAHHH!

[We cut to a picture of a table wearing a sock]

Elmo: Do tables, wear sock? No! But you can wear a sock when you sit at a table!

[Next picture, this one is a computer with a sock on top of it]

Elmo: Do computers, wear socks? No! But you can wear a sock, when you're playing on the computer!

[Next picture is of a little boy wearing a sock]

Elmo: Do little boys, wear sock? Yes! Little boys wear socks!

[We come back to Elmo's world]

Elmo: People get socks at clothing stores! Do you want to know how Elmo knows this? Well, Elmo's friend, Gloria, went to a clothing store to buy a sock! And she told Elmo aaalll about it!

[We cut to a random video about Gloria and her experience at a clothing store, buying socks. Elmo adds commentary and narrates through the whole thing]

Elmo: And that's how Elmo's friend, Gloria, bought some socks! Elmo wants to learn more about socks, don't you? But where can Elmo learn more?

[A TV comes waddling over to Elmo]

Elmo: Oh! Hello TV! Elmo can learn more about socks from the Sock Channel! Turn on, TV.

[TV turns on]

Elmo: Good TV!

[We cut to a picture of an ugly lady who talks about some boy who loved socks and wore them on his head and ears and hands, but never on his feet]

Elmo: Thank you TV! Oh! Be careful! Ha ha ha! Oh look! Dorothy is imagining Elmo wearing socks! Ha ha! Let's watch!

[We watch Dorothy's dream of Elmo wearing socks the random Elmos in it laugh]

Elmo: Thank you Dorothy! Elmo's friend, the Cookie Monster, can wear socks! Elmo made a video with _this_ camera! It's called, The Cookie Monster Wearing Socks, by Elmo. Ooh! TV, Come on TV! **Doo doo da doo! Da da doo! **Ha ha ha.

[A video (poorly filmed) about the Cookie Monster wearing socks appears on the screen and at the end Elmo's head pops in front of the camera and he dances around and says random things. Then we come back to Elmo's World]

Elmo: And that was, The Cookie Monster Wearing Socks, by Elmo. Thank you TV! Oh! Look! Dorothy likes socks too! That's why she wants to sing the Sock Song!

[Music starts]

Elmo: Here we go! **Ooh! doo da da da! Sock! Sock! Sock! Sock! Sock! Sock! Sock! Sock! Sock! Sock! Sock! **Come on sing along!

[Shade, TV, and drawer are now dancing and Mr. Noodle is doing some random thing with a sock]

Elmo: Oh! **Sock! Sock! Sock! Sock! Sock! Sock! Sock! Sock! Sock! Sock! Sock! Sock! Sock! Sock! Sock! Sock! Sock! Sock! Sock! Sock! Sock! Sock! Sock! Sock! Sock! Sock! Sock! Sock! Sock! Sock! Sock! Sock! Sock! Sock! Sock! **Ha! Ha! Say goodbye Dorothy!

[Elmo's World music starts]

Elmo: **Doo doo da doo doo, doo da da doo! That's Elmo's World!!! Ha ha ha! Goodbye!**

**:D and that! Was Elmo's world, socks! This took forever! :D lol YAY! Review!**


	2. Elmo's World: Potatoes

YAY! Another Episode of Elmo's World!!! :D :D :D! This one is about Potatoes. I was going to do one on Baking cookies, like my sister wanted me too, but I thought Mr. Noodle might burn Elmo's world down.....Anyway! **Bold** words are sung, enjoy and review! :D

Elmo's World: Potatoes

[Music Starts]

Elmo: **La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! Elmo's world! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! Elmo's world! Elmo loves his goldfish! His crayon too! That's Elmo's World! **

[Music ends]

Elmo: This is Elmo's world! And Elmo is very happy to see you! So is Dorothy! Say hello Dorothy! Ha ha ha! Guess what Elmo's thinking about today! **YA da da da! Dee da doo doo.**

[Elmo wanders over to a door and opens it. Potatoes topple out and engulf Elmo]

[Elmo pops his head out of the pile]

Elmo: Yeah, potatoes! You know, potatoes! Ha ha ha ha!

[A slide show of many, many people growing, eating, cooking potatoes while catchy Kazoo music plays]

[We then come back to "reality" and close up on Dorothy's fish bowl, which contains a goldfish and a spud]

Elmo: Ha ha ha! Look! Dorothy's been thinking about potatoes too! Ooh, Dorothy has a question! What foods are made of potatoes!? Very good question, Dorothy. Elmo has an idea! Let's ask Mr. Noodle! MR. NOODLE!

[Elmo goes over to shade, which he wrestles with, trying to get it up]

Elmo: Don't do this shade! Come on! Sha-ade!

[Shade opens to reveal Mr. Noodle, Mr. Noodle's brother]

Elmo: Oh, look! It's Mr. Noodle's brother! Mr. Noodle! Hi! Mr. Noodle! Mr. Noodle, what foods are made of potatoes?

[Mr. Noodle smiles and holds up a tomato]

Children: No! Mr. Noodle! Tomatoes aren't made of potatoes!

Random Child 1: They just rhyme!

Random Child 2: Mr. Noodle!

[Mr. Noodle tries again and holds up a pickle (this will be seen in a future episode :D )]

Children: No! Mr. Noodle! Not a pickle!

Random Child 3: No!

Random Child 2: You can't make a pickle out of a potato!

[Mr. Noodle holds up a French fry]

Children: Yes! French fries are made from potatoes, Mr. Noodle!

Random Child 1: Yay! Good job Mr. Noodle!

[Shade closes and we return to Elmo's World]

Elmo: Ha ha ha! That Mr. Noodle!! What's that Dorothy? Dorothy wants to ask someone else! What do you make out of potatoes!?

[Cut to random child holding a bowl of potato pancakes]

Child: Hello Dorothy. I make potato pancakes out of potatoes!

[We come to another child, who is holding up tater tots]

Child: Hi, Dorothy. With a potato, I can make tater tots. (Though it also requires Mr. Tater and some members of his army :D)

[We come back to the world of Elmo]

Elmo: Thank you Dorothy! Ha ha ha! Now, Elmo will ask a baby!

[Elmo comes to random baby sitting in a highchair with a potato]

Elmo: Hello baby! Ha ha ha! What can you make from a potato?

[Baby takes the potato and mashes it on the highchair]

Elmo: That's right! Ha ha ha! Mashed Potatoes! Thank you Baby! Now Elmo has a question.....foooorrr.... YOU! How many potatoes, are in the bowl.

[An empty bowl appears and random potatoes start jumping into it as Elmo and Co. count]

Elmo and Co. : One...

Elmo: That's one potato!

Elmo and Co. :Two....

Elmo: That's two!

Elmo and Co. :Three....

Elmo: Oh three potatoes!

Elmo and Co.: Four.....

Elmo: Four potatoes! Oh! And one tomato! Ha ha ha! Good counting everybody!

[Bowl and all its inhabitants disappear]

Elmo: Elmo want to know, what else is made from potatoes! Don't you? Let's find out! Oh, look it's Drawer! Open up Drawer! Please!

[Elmo struggles with Drawer and is then pushed off screen]

Elmo: AAAAHHH!

[We cut to a picture of a bowl of ice cream]

Elmo: Is ice cream, made of potatoes? No! But you put a potato in your ice cream!

[Next picture, this one is a tomato]

Elmo: Are tomatoes, made of potatoes? No! But they rhyme!

[Next picture is of a baked potato]

Elmo: Are baked potatoes, made of potatoes? Yes! Baked potatoes are made of potatoes! Ha ha ha!

[We come back to Elmo's world]

Elmo: You mash a potato to make mashed potatoes! Do you want to know how Elmo knows this? Well, Elmo's friend, Brennon, (XD) made mashed potatoes with his mommy! And he told Elmo aaalll about it!

[We cut to a video of Brennon, who is 12 or 13 (XD) mashing potatoes with his mom. Elmo talks through the whole thing]

Elmo: And that's how Elmo's friend, Brennon, made mashed potatoes! Elmo wants to learn more about potatoes, don't you? But where can Elmo learn more?

[A TV comes waddling over to Elmo]

Elmo: Oh! Hi, TV! Elmo can learn more about potatoes from the Potato Channel! Turn on, TV.

[TV turns on]

Elmo: Nice TV!

[We cut to a video of some weirdo lady with strange hair who tells a story about a potato named tomato and how he got made fun of but in the end he got made into French fries and everyone was happy]

Elmo: Thank you TV! Oh! Be careful! Ha ha ha! Oh look! Dorothy is imagining Elmo making potatoes! Ha ha! Let's watch!

[We watch Dorothy's dream of Elmo making potatoes. The random Elmos in it laugh]

Elmo: Thank you, Dorothy! Elmo's friend, Bernie, can make potatoes too! Elmo made a video with _this_ camera! It's called, Bernie Makes Potatoes, by Elmo. Ooh! TV, Come here TV! **Doo doo da doo! Da da doo! **Ha ha ha.

[A video (poorly filmed) about Bernie trying to make potatoes appears on the screen and at the end Elmo's head pops in front of the camera and he dances around and says random things. Then we come back to Elmo's World]

Elmo: And that was, Bernie Makes Potatoes, by Elmo. Thank you TV! Oh! Look! Dorothy likes potatoess too! That's why she wants to sing the Potato Song!

[Music starts]

Elmo: Here we go! **Ooh! doo da da da! Potato! Potato! Potato! Potato! **Come on sing along!

[Shade, TV, and drawer are now dancing and Mr. Noodle is doing some random thing with a potato(I'm so sick of this word!)]

Elmo: Oh! **Potato! Potato! Potato! Potato! Potato! Potato! Potato! Potato! Potato! Potato! Potato! Potato! **Ha! Ha! Say goodbye Dorothy!

[Elmo's World music starts]

Elmo: **Doo doo da doo doo, doo da da doo! That's Elmo's World!!! Ha ha ha! Goodbye!**

**:D and that! Was Elmo's world, potatoes! YAY! :D Btw I rated it K+ for some potato violence! I sadly own only the plot....If you sing along with the potato song, it won't even sound like a word anymore! :D**


	3. Elmo's World: Pickles

YAY! Pickles! They is me favorite food :) **Bold** words are sung! Enjoy and review!

Elmo's World: Pickles

[Music Starts]

Elmo: **La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! Elmo's world! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! Elmo's world! Elmo loves his goldfish! His crayon too! That's Elmo's World! **

[Music ends]

Elmo: Welcome to Elmo's world! Elmo is very happy to see you and so is Dorothy! Say hello Dorothy! Ha ha ha! Guess what Elmo's thinking about today! **Ya, da da da! Dee da da doo.**

[Elmo innocently open a door and is then smothered by pickle]

Elmo: Yeah, pickles! You know, pickles! Ha ha ha ha!

[A random slide show plays with many people eating, making, or running over pickles while random kazoo music plays]

[We come back to Elmo's world and close up on Dorothy's fish bowl, which contains a goldfish and a pickle]

Elmo: Oh! Look! Dorothy has been thinking about pickles too! Oh! And, Dorothy has a question! What do you do with a pickle? Good question, Dorothy! Oh! I know, let's ask Mr. Noodle! MR. NOODLE!

[Elmo wanders over to the darn shade and tries to get it open]

Elmo: Shade! Not again! Come on!

[Shade finally opens and we see Mr. Noodle]

Elmo: Oh look! It's Mr. Noodle! Hello Mr. Noodle! Mr. Noodle, what do you do with a pickle?

[Mr. Noodle ponders this for a second before taking the pickle and putting it on his head]

Children: No, Mr. Noodle! It's not a hat!

Random Child 1: He's getting his head all pickley!

Random Child 2: Silly, Mr. Noodle!

[Mr. Noodle tries again and puts a leash on the pickle and drags it around]

Children: No! Mr. Noodle! It isn't a dog!

Random Child 3: Pickles aren't animals!

Random Child 2: You eat it Mr. Noodle!

[Mr. Noodle smiles and takes a bite out of the pickle. Then a sour expression crosses his face...because the pickle is...sour. (:/ real profound there)]

Children: Good job Mr. Noodle!

Random Child 1: Ha ha! His face is funny!

[Shade closes and we return to Elmo's World]

Elmo: Ha ha ha! Silly Mr. Noodle! Oh, what's that Dorothy? Dorothy wants to ask someone else! What do _you_ do with a pickle!?

[Cut to random children holding a pickle]

Child: Dorothy, I eat a pickle, like this!

[Random child eats the pickle. Then we cut to the next child]

Child: Dorothy! I use a pickle to wash windows! See how shiny it makes them! (what am I thinking?)

[Child rubs pickle on window and makes it green, then we come back to Elmo's World]

Elmo: Thank you, Dorothy! Ha ha! Now, Elmo will ask a baby!

[Elmo comes to random baby who has a pickle in front of it. (IT! lol)]

Elmo: Hello baby! What do you do with a pickle?

[Baby knocks the pickle off the table (what a shame....)]

Elmo: Ha ha ha! Mah! Thank you baby! Noooow! Elmo has a question foooor....you! How many pickles are in this jar? Let's count them and see!

[An empty jar appears and as Elmo and Co. Count, more pickles come.]

Elmo and Co. : One...

Elmo: That's one pickle....

Elmo and Co. :Two....

Elmo: That's two!

Elmo and Co. :Three....

Elmo: Oh three pickles!

Elmo and Co. : Four.....

Elmo: Four pickles! Oh! And one cucumber! Ha ha ha! Good counting everybody!

[Jar and all its contents disappear]

Elmo: Elmo wants to know, what else eats pickle? Don't you? Let's find out! Oh, hello Drawer! Come on Drawer, open up! Drawer! Don't do this!

[Elmo and Drawer duke it out and the Drawer wins and pushes poor little Elmo off screen]

Elmo: AAAAHHH!

[We cut to a picture of a pickle and a bottle of root beer]

Elmo: Does soda, eat pickles? No! But you can eat a pickle with root beer!

[Next picture appears. This one is a rock and a pickle]

Elmo: Do rocks, eat pickles? No! But you can sit on a rock, when you're eating pickles!

[Next picture is of a little boy with a pickle]

Elmo: Do little boys, eat pickles? Yes! Little boys eat pickles! Ha ha ha!

[We come back to Elmo's world]

Elmo: People make pickles out of cucumbers! Do you want to know how Elmo knows this? Well, Elmo's friend, Mr. Tater, made some pickles out of cucumbers! And he told Elmo aaalll about it!

[We cut to a random video about Mr. Tater and his experience making pickles. Elmo adds commentary and narrates through the whole thing]

Elmo: And that's how Elmo's friend, Mr. Tater, made pickles! Magical, isn't it!? Elmo wants to learn more about pickles, don't you? But where can Elmo learn more?

[A TV comes waddling over to Elmo]

Elmo: Oh! Hello TV! Elmo can learn more about pickles from the Pickle Channel! Turn on, TV.

[TV blinks and turns on]

Elmo: Good job, TV!

[We cut to a picture of an ugly lady who talks about some sad lonely pickle who was sad and lonely and how one day, she]

Elmo: Thank you TV! Oh! Be careful! Ha ha ha! Oh look! Dorothy is imagining Elmo eating a pickle!! Ha ha! Let's watch!

[We watch Dorothy's dream of Elmo eating a pickle. The random Elmos in it laugh]

Elmo: Thank you Dorothy! Elmo's friend, Kaffity, can eat pickles! Elmo made a video with _this_ camera! It's called, Kaffy eats pickles, by Elmo. Ooh! TV, Come on TV! **Doo doo da doo! Da da doo! **Ha ha ha.

[A video (poorly filmed) about Kaffy eating pickles (she doesn't seem to be enjoying them) appears on the screen and at the end Elmo's head pops in front of the camera and he dances around and says random things. Then we come back to Elmo's World]

Elmo: And that was, Kaffy eating a pickle, by Elmo. Thank you TV! Oh! Look! Dorothy likes pickles too! That's why she wants to sing the Pickle Song!

[Music starts]

Elmo: Here we go! **Ooh! doo da da da! Pickle! Pickle! Pickle! Pickle! Pickle! Pickle! **Come on sing along!

[Shade, TV, and drawer are now dancing and Mr. Noodle is still all puckered up about the pickle]

Elmo: Oh! **Pickle! Pickle! Pickle! Pickle! Pickle! Pickle! Pickle! Pickle! Pickle! Pickle! Pickle! Pickle! Pickle! Pickle! Pickle! Pickle! Pickle! PICKLE! **Ha! Ha! Say goodbye Dorothy!

[Elmo's World music starts]

Elmo: **Doo doo da doo doo, doo da da doo! That's Elmo's World!!! Ha ha ha! Goodbye!**

**I HATE THE WORD PICKLES! I CAN ONLY WRITE IT SO MANY TIMES!!!**


	4. Elmo's World: Soap

This episode is on soap! Because that's what Kaffity and Bubba calls me(and Kaffy requested it)! :D **Bold** words are sung! Enjoy and review!

Elmo's World: Soap

[Music Starts]

Elmo: **La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! Elmo's world! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! Elmo's world! Elmo loves his goldfish! His crayon too! That's Elmo's World! **

[Music ends]

Elmo: Welcome to Elmo's world! Elmo is very happy to see you and so is Dorothy! Say hello Dorothy! Ha ha ha! Guess what Elmo's thinking about today! **Ya, da da da! Dee da da doo.**

[Elmo wanders open to the crayon door, and ignorantly opens it. He is smashed by soap]

Elmo: Yeah, soap! You know, soap! Ha ha ha!

[A slide show of soap, in bottles, in bars, and in globs is played while somewhat catchy kazoo music plays]

[We come back to Elmo's world and close up on Dorothy's fish bowl, which holds water, pebbles, a fish, and a bar of soap]

Elmo: Oh! Look! Dorothy has been thinking about soap too! Oh! And, Dorothy has a question! What do you do with soap? Good question, Dorothy! Oh! I know, let's ask Mr. Noodle! MR. NOODLE!

[Elmo trots over to shade, who isn't very cooperative]

Elmo: Come on shade! Open up! Please!

[Shade finally opens and we see Mr. Noodle]

Elmo: Oh look! It's Mr. Noodle! Hello Mr. Noodle! Mr. Noodle, what do you do with a bar of soap?

[Mr. Noodle thinks about the dilemma at hand, and then takes the bar of soap and steps on it]

Children: No, Mr. Noodle! You don't do that!

Random Child 1: You'll squash it!

Random Child 2: Oh, Mr. Noodle!

[Mr. Noodle tries again and takes the soap and hits it with a hammer]

Children: No! Mr. Noodle! You wash yourself with it!

Random Child 3: You'll hurt it!

Random Child 2: I don't think he likes soap.

[Mr. Noodle smiles and wanders over to a random sink, gets his hands wet, and uses the soap]

Children: Good job Mr. Noodle!

Random Child 1: Now he's squeaky clean!

[Shade closes and we return to Elmo's World]

Elmo: Ha ha ha! Silly Mr. Noodle! Oh, what's that Dorothy? Dorothy wants to ask someone else! What do _you_ do with soap!?

[Cut to random children holding a bar of soap]

Child: Dorothy, this is what I do with soap.

[The child washes his hands with soap]

[We come to another child, who is also holding a bar of soap]

Child: Dorothy! When I have soap, I eat it.

[Child takes a bite out of the soap, and smiles dreamily]

Elmo: Thank you, Dorothy! Ha ha! Now, Elmo will ask a baby!

[Elmo comes to random baby who is holding a bar of soap]

Elmo: Hello baby! What do you do with soap?

[Baby takes the soap and throws it at Elmo]

Elmo: Ha ha ha! Mah! Thank you baby! Noooow! Elmo has a question foooor....you! How many bubbles are on this bar of soap? Let's count them and see!

[A bar of soap appears and as Elmo and Co. count them, more bubbles appear.]

Elmo and Co. : One...

Elmo: That's one bubble....

Elmo and Co. :Two....

Elmo: That's two bubbles...

Elmo and Co. :Three....

Elmo: Oh that's three!

Elmo and Co. : Four.....

Elmo: Four bubbles! Oh! And one rubber ducky! Ha ha ha! Good counting everybody!

[The bar of soap, the rubber ducky, and the bubbles disappear]

Elmo: Elmo wants to know, what else uses soap? Don't you? Let's find out! Oh, hello Drawer! Come on Drawer, open up! Drawer! Don't do this!

[Elmo and Drawer fight and struggle, but eventually Drawer prevails and pushes little Elmo off screen]

Elmo: AAAAHHH!

[We cut to a picture of a bar of soap and a cat]

Elmo: Does a cat, use soap? No! But you can use soap near your cat!

[Next picture appears. This one is a of a bar of soap and a cucumber]

Elmo: Do cucumbers, use soap? No! But you can use soap, when you're eating a cucumber!

[Next picture is of a little boy with soap]

Elmo: Do little boys, use soap? Yes! Little boys use soap! Ha ha ha!

[We come back to Elmo's world]

Elmo: People use soap to wash cars! Do you want to know how Elmo knows this? Well, Elmo's friend, Po, washed a car with soap, because she is the poor redheaded step child that does all the chores!

[Everything goes quiet on Elmo's World as Elmo stares at the camera, smiling]

Elmo: And she told Elmo aaalll about it!

[We cut to a random video about Po washing a car pitifully. Elmo adds commentary and narrates through the whole thing]

Elmo: And that's how Elmo's friend, Po, washed a car! That was exciting, wasn't it!? Elmo wants to learn more about soap, don't you? But where can Elmo learn more?

[A TV comes waddling over to Elmo]

Elmo: Oh! Hello TV! Elmo can learn more about soap from the Soap Channel! Turn on, TV.

[TV blinks and turns on]

Elmo: Good job, TV!

[We cut to a picture of an ugly lady who talks about some soap that was sad because it got all used up]

Elmo: Thank you TV! Oh! Be careful! Ha ha ha! Oh look! Dorothy is imagining Elmo using soap!! Ha ha! Let's watch!

[We watch Dorothy's dream of Elmo using soap. The random Elmos in it laugh]

Elmo: Thank you Dorothy! Elmo's friend, Ernie, uses soap! Elmo made a video with _this_ camera! It's called, Ernie uses soap, by Elmo. Ooh! TV, Come on TV! **Doo doo da doo! Da da doo! **Ha ha ha.

[A video (poorly filmed) about Ernie using soap appears on the screen and at the end Elmo's head pops in front of the camera and he dances around and says random things. Then we come back to Elmo's World]

Elmo: And that was, Ernie uses soap, by Elmo. Thank you TV! Oh! Look! Dorothy been thinking about soap too! That's why she wants to sing the Soap Song!

[Music starts]

Elmo: Here we go! **Ooh! doo da da da! Soap! Soap! Soap! Soap! Soap! Soap! Soap! Soap! Soap! Soap! Soap! **Come on sing along!

[Shade, TV, and drawer are now dancing and Mr. Noodle is still washing his hands]

Elmo: Oh! **Soap! Soap! Soap! Soap! Soap! Soap! Soap! Soap! Soap! Soap! Soap! Soap! Soap! Soap! Soap! Soap! Soap! Soap! Soap! Soap! Soap! Soap! Soap! Soap! Soap! Soap! Soap! Soap! Soap! Soap! Soap! Soap! Soap! Soap! Soap! **Ha! Ha! Say goodbye Dorothy!

Elmo: **Doo doo da doo doo, doo da da doo! That's Elmo's World!!! Ha ha ha! Goodbye!**

**YAY! AND NO Kaffy I refuse to do an episode on love!!! lol**


	5. Elmo's World: Sporks

I was rereading my Elmo episodes, and I decided to do another one! Enjoy! **Bold **words are sung.

* * *

Elmo's World: Sporks (According to Microsoft Works, this isn't a word)

[Music starts]

Elmo: **La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! Elmo's world! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! Elmo's world! Elmo loves his goldfish! His crayon too! That's Elmo's World! **

[Music ends]

Elmo: Welcome to Elmo's world! Elmo is so very happy to see you today! And so is Dorothy! Say "hello" Dorothy! Ha ha ha! Guess what Elmo's thinking about today! **Ya, da da da! Dee da da doo.**

[Elmo struts over to the crayon colored door and opens it. A shower of sporks rains down.]

Elmo: Yeah, sporks! You know, sporks! Ha ha ha!

[A slide show of sporks, dancing, stuck in food, and in grubby little hands, is played while kazoo music blares in the background.]

[We return to the world of Elmo and close up on Dorothy's fishbowl, which contains a pretty little castle and a fish. And a spork, of course.]

Elmo: Look! Dorothy's been thinking about sporks too! Oh! And, Dorothy has a question! What do you do with a sporks? Good question, Dorothy! I know, let's ask Mr. Noodle! MR. NOODLE!

[Elmo is magically transported over to shade, who is not in a good mood]

Elmo: Shade! Come on! Open up!

[Shade finally opens and we see Mr. Noodle's brother, Mr. Noodle]

Elmo: Oh look! It's Mr. Noodle's brother! Mr. Noodle! Hello Mr. Noodle! Mr. Noodle, what do you do with a spork?

[Mr. Noodle's brother, Mr. Noodle, thinks very hard about sporks before snapping the one he holds in half with his prodigious strength]

Children: Mr. Noodle! That's not what you do!

Random Child 1: No Mr. Noodle!

Random Child 2: Mr. Noodle, must not like sporks!

[Mr. Noodle tries again by taking the snapped spork and putting it into his mouth. There's a crunch as he bites down.]

Children: No! Mr. Noodle! You don't eat it!

Random Child 3: You eat with it!

Random Child 4: What a silly guy!

[Mr. Noodle smiles triumphantly and digs his mangled spork into a random serving of spaghetti.]

Children: Good job Mr. Noodle!

Random Child 1: You did it!

[Shade closes and we return to Elmo's World]

Elmo: Ha ha ha! That Mr. Noodle! Oh, what's that Dorothy? Dorothy wants to ask someone else! What do _you_ do with a spork!?

[A random child stand before us holding a spork and some pudding]

Child: Dorothy, this is what I do with a spork.

[The child eats the luscious chocolate pudding with the spork.]

[We come to another child, who is also holding a spork.]

Child: Dorothy! What I do with a spork is give it a face and a family!

[The child draws a face on the spork and lays it next to a large fork and spoon which also have faces on them.]

Elmo: Thank you, Dorothy! Ha ha ha! Now, Elmo will ask a baby!

[Elmo comes to an infant who is staring rather confusedly at a spork]

Elmo: Hello baby! Mah! What do you do with a spork!?

[Baby takes the spork and crunches it in one hand. Elmo stares in awe.]

Elmo: Ha ha ha! Wow! Thank you baby! Now! Elmo has a question foooor....you! How many sporks are on this plate? Let's count them and see!

[A plate materializes, and as Elmo and Co. count the sporks, more appear.]

Elmo and Co. : One...

Elmo: That's one spork!

Elmo and Co. : Two....

Elmo: Two sporks...

Elmo and Co. : Three....

Elmo: Oh that's three!

Elmo and Co. : Four.....

Elmo: Four sporks…

Elmo and Co. : Five…

Elmo: Five! Five sporks! And one fork! Ha ha ha! Good counting everybody!

[The sporks, the fork, the plate, and Co. vanish in a puff of smoke that leaves Elmo coughing.]

Elmo: *cough* *cough* Now, Elmo wants to know, *cough* what else uses sporks? Don't you? Let's find out! *cough* Oh, hello Drawer! Open up, Drawer! Come on! Drawer! Please! *cough*

[Drawer fights with poor little coughing Elmo, but finally gives up and just pushes him off the screen.]

Elmo: AAAAHHH!

[We cut to a picture of a spork and pudding]

Elmo: Does pudding, use a spork? No! But you can eat pudding with your spork!

[Another picture pops up, this one of a spork and a car.]

Elmo: Do cars, use sporks? No! But you can use a spork, to eat the car!

[The next picture is of a little girl with a spork]

Elmo: Do little girls, use sporks? Yes! Little girls use sporks! Ha ha ha!

[We return to Elmo's crayon palace]

Elmo: People use sporks to eat cornbread! Do you want to know how Elmo knows this? Well, Elmo's friend, Lexi, was forced to eat cornbread with a spork, and she told Elmo aaall about it!

[We cut to a random video about Lexi eating cornbread with a spork. Elmo adds commentary and narrates the whole thing]

Elmo: And that's how Elmo's friend, Lexi, ate cornbread! That was exciting, wasn't it!? Elmo wants to learn more about sporks, don't you? But where can Elmo learn more?

[A TV comes over to Elmo]

Elmo: Oh! Hello TV! Elmo can learn more about sporks from the Spork Channel! Turn on, TV.

[TV turns on]

Elmo: Good job, TV!

[We cut to a picture of a cartoon character lady who tells us about a poor spork who wanted to be a ballerina, but couldn't be one so she just sat in a drawer and sang for the rest of her life.]

Elmo: Thank you TV! Oh! Careful, there! Ha ha ha! Oh look! Dorothy is imagining Elmo using a spork!! Ha ha! Let's watch!

[We watch Dorothy's dream of Elmo using a spork to smash his peas. The random Elmos in it laugh]

Elmo: Thank you Dorothy! Elmo's friend, Magical Unicorn Man, eats with a spork! And Elmo made a video with _this_ camera! It's called, Magical Unicorn Man eats with a spork, by Elmo. Ooh! TV, Come here TV! **Doo doo da doo! Da da doo! **Ha ha ha!

[A video (poorly filmed) about Magical Unicorn Man magically eating with a spork appears on the screen and at the end Elmo's head pops in front of the camera and he dances around and says random things. Then we come back to Elmo's World]

Elmo: And that was, Magical Unicorn Man eats with a spork, by Elmo. Thank you TV! Oh! Look! Dorothy's been thinking about sporks too! That's why she wants to sing the Spork Song!

[Music starts]

Elmo: Here we go! **Ooh! Doo da da da! Spork! Spork! Spork! Spork! Spork! Spork! Spork! Spork! Spork! Spork! Spork! **Come on sing along!

[Shade, TV, and drawer are now dancing around and Mr. Noodle is still trying to eat his spaghetti.]

Elmo: Oh! **Spork! Spork! Spork! Spork! Spork! Spork! Spork! Spork! Spork! Spork! Spork! Spork! Spork! Spork! Spork! Spork! Spork! Spork! Spork! Spork! Spork! Spork! Spork! Spork! Spork! Spork! Spork! Spork! Spork! Spork! Spork! Spork! Spork! Spork! Spork! **Ha! Ha! Say goodbye Dorothy!

Elmo: **Doo doo da doo doo, doo da da doo! That's Elmo's World!!! Ha ha ha! Goodbye!**

* * *

Thank you and good night!


End file.
